The Voice Of Mang (Season 1)
The Voice Of Mang is a reality talent show. The series is part of the franchise ''The Voice'' and is based on a similar competition format in the Netherlands, The Voice of Holland. The show is hosted by Shakira, with Gwen Stefani serving as the backstage and social networking correspondent. The winner receives $100,000 and a record deal with Universal Republic Records. TMarr ROCK, Jennifer Hudson, Black Eyed Peas leader and founder will.i.am and Blake Shelton are the coaches. Each team of singers are mentored and developed by their coach. In the second stage, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other by singing the same song, with the coach choosing which team member to advance. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in live broadcasts. The television audience helps to decide who advances. When one remains for each coach, the four contestants compete against each other in the finale. Rashard Hart was announced as the winner of the first season, marking TMarr ROCK's first win as a coach. Overview The series consists of three phases: a blind audition, a battle phase and live performance shows. Four coaches, all famous musicians, choose teams of contestants through a blind audition process. Each coach has the length of the auditioner's performance (about one minute) to decide if he or she wants that singer on his or her team; if two or more coaches want the same singer (as happened with all but one singer in the premiere episode), then the singer gets to choose their coach. In the final 32 (live shows), Hudson, will.i.am, ROCK and Shelton were joined by Whitney Huston, Alicia Keys, music producer Black Eyed Peas and Lionel Richie. Coaches, host, and social media correspondent In late October 2011, CH9 began announcements of the coaches for the series. First to sign on were Jennifer Hudson and will.i.am (founder and leader of Black Eyed Peas). TMarr ROCK came on board in early November 2011. Blake Shelton was added as the final coach on November 7, 2011. Shakira was announced as the show's first host. Gwen Stefani was announced as the show's "backstage online and social media correspondent" during the live shows. Teams ;Color key * Winner * Runner-up * Third / Fourth place * Eliminated in the live shows * Eliminated in the battles Blind auditions ;Color key: Episode 1 (January 4) The first of two Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on January 4, 2012. The coaches performed coach Jennifer's song, "And I Am Telling You I’m Not Going" at the start of the show. Episode 2 (January 5) The second and final episode of the Blind Audition rounds was broadcast on January 5, 2012. Second chance As, by the end of the regular audition round, only Jennifer Hudson had completed his full team of eight finalists, with TMarr ROCK and Blake Shelton with seven finalists and will.i.am only six, selected contestants eliminated previously were given a second chance. The performances in the "second chance round" were as follows: The Battles After the Blind Auditions, each coach had eight contestants for the Battle rounds that aired from January 11 to January 19, 2012. Coaches begin narrowing down the playing field by training the contestants with the help of "trusted advisors". Each episode featured four battles consisting of pairings from within each team, and each battle concluding with the respective coach eliminating one of the two contestants; the four winners for each coach advanced to the live shows. The trusted advisors for these episodes are: Black Eyed Peas working with will.i.am; Lionel Richie working with Blake Shelton; Whitney Houston working with Jennifer Hudson; and Alicia Keys working with TMarr ROCK. ;Color key